Milagres de Natal
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Faz hoje exactamente três anos que eu pedi por um milagre...


**Milagres de Natal**

**Disclaimer: **_personagens e lugares pertencem a Chris Carter, à 1013 Productions e à Fox Network. Eu só os pedi emprestados para criar uma fic sem fins lucrativos. Quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências._

**Sumário: **_Dana Scully vive o primeiro Natal em que se sente verdadeiramente realizada. Contudo, ela sabe que é altura de relembrar e aceitar a partida da filha que nunca deveria ter nascido mas que foi amada ainda antes de surgir na sua vida._

**Spoilers: **_Christmas Carol/Emily, All Souls, Requiem _

**N/A: **_a minha adoração pelos episódios respeitantes à Emily juntou-se ao meu espírito natalício para criar esta fic. Espero que gostem tanto de a ler como eu a gostei de escrever. Mil e um obrigados à minha beta-reader Jane e assim desejo a todos um Bom Natal e, se não nos virmos antes, um Feliz 2006!

* * *

_

Faz hoje exactamente três anos que eu pedi por um milagre. Um pequeno pedido, mas que tanto significava para mim. Eu queria ser amada daquela maneira que me estava proibida. Eu queria, precisava, de amar alguém assim. Foi só uma reza, uma oração. Mas Ele ouviu-a e entendeu as minhas palavras. E deu-me o maior e mais incrível presente de Natal que eu tive a honra de receber.

Talvez não consigas entender o que quero dizer. Penso que a vida me fez descobrir que sou uma daquelas pessoas que apenas entende a importância do que tem quando se apercebe que o perdeu. Quando eu pensava em assentar, constituir família, apenas sabia ouvir a vozinha que falava na minha mente: "Não te preocupes, Dana! Primeiro, assegura-te que tens um apoio firme para essa nova vida e depois logo procuras um homem que seja um bom marido e o perfeito pai para os teus filhos. Ainda tens muito tempo!". Pois eu estava errada, tempo era algo que já não tinha!

No momento em que soube que nunca poderia realizar essa última parte do meu sonho, estava demasiado preocupada com a minha luta pela sobrevivência para chorar a minha incapacidade de gerar uma criança. No entanto, findado o pesadelo, eu tive de enfrentar a realidade: nunca saberia o que era ser mãe, o que era ter uma vida a crescer dentro de mim. Nunca conheceria o amor de um filho. E ter de estar junto de mulheres que não sabiam o que era conviver diariamente com esse peso fazia-me sentir desconfortável. Fazia-me sofrer com a minha situação.

Por isso, experimenta imaginar a minha confusão quando te conheci. Eu sentia-me em baixo por viver com Tara, entusiasmadíssima com o bebé que estava para nascer, e o facto de não poder contar a ninguém aquilo que me pesava no peito. As memórias de Melissa e as circunstâncias terríveis da sua morte continuavam a atormentar-me. Enquanto isso, estava a passar mais um Natal, a minha época favorita do ano. E ter de o passar na companhia de todos estes fantasmas parecia ser demasiado para aquilo que eu podia suportar, apesar de tudo aquilo que Ahab me ensinara durante a sua vida.

Eu nunca esperei que Ele ouvisse as minhas preces. Conheço muito bem a Sua obra, tinha ainda fé que iluminasse a minha vida... mas entregar tal presente a mim, que tendia a afastar-me cada vez mais Dele?

Quando te vi pela primeira vez e os meus olhos se cruzaram com os teus, senti a vontade da maternidade apertar o meu coração até este quase parar de bater! Tão pequena, tão doce, tão querida e já passaras por tanto: a doença que te assombrava, a morte da tua mãe, as suspeitas que recaíam sobre o teu pai. Deparar-me contigo fez-me afundar ainda mais naquele poço sem fundo, fez-me sentir num buraco sem saída! E despertou em mim a ideia que a tua face não me era estranha – havia algo em ti que me fazia relembrar alguém que eu há muito conhecera.

Relembravas-me a minha irmã. O teu cabelo, a tua face delicada de boneca de porcelana, os teus olhos. Olhar para ti era como olhar Missy quando criança. A minha vontade de tê-la de novo a meu lado acabou por se tornar numa obsessão – e tu eras a única maneira de eu satisfazer esse desejo. Quando descobri que eras adoptada, foi como se levasse uma martelada na cabeça! Cada vez mais a minha teoria que eras minha sobrinha parecia mais plausível! E não havia mãe ou irmão que me tirasse essa ideia da cabeça!

Completamente convencida de que essa era a verdade, e após ver morrer a última pessoa a quem estavas ligada, senti que era altura de mudar a minha maneira de viver. O meu sonho de então já não era ser agente do FBI. Esse era o sonho da antiga Dana Scully, que morrera há uns meses atrás numa cama de hospital, sucumbindo a um cancro que destruíra gradualmente o seu corpo e o seu espírito. Era chegada a altura de aproveitar a segunda oportunidade de vida que me tinha sido entregue. Eu queria ficar contigo. Queria ter uma filha que eu pudesse amar e proteger, pudesse abraçar e beijar, que me chamasse mãe e pedisse a minha ajuda quando acordasse a meio da noite com um pesadelo. Queria que tu contasses comigo na tua luta contra a doença, porque também eu estivera muito doente e sabia o quão importante era ter a nosso lado quem nos desse força para continuar. Queria ter a minha família contigo, desistir dos meus sonhos menores para dar uma nova luz de esperança aos teus! E saber que eras minha sobrinha ainda me dava mais razões para acreditar que iria conseguir a tua custódia.

O resultado dos testes foi, porém, absurdo e, ao mesmo tempo, verdadeiro. Eu não era tua tia, era tua mãe! Uma mãe que não te tinha carregado na barriga, que não te tinha dado à luz... mas uma mãe, mesmo assim. Talvez não consigas entender o porquê de nem eu mesma saber da tua existência até então. Lamento não to poder explicar: é demasiado cruel, demasiado complicado para ti! A verdade era que tu eras, de facto, minha filha e eu podia realizar o maior sonho da minha vida. Seria mãe. Seria feliz. Far-te-ia feliz... três anos longe de mim, agora saberias o que era ter-me a teu lado. Terias os meus braços para te aconchegares e fugires da crueldade do mundo.

Eu não consegui entender o propósito Dele para aquele final! Para quê colocar-me no teu caminho se era somente para te perder mais tarde? Eu lamento imenso a tua dor, lamento não ter sido eu a estar no teu lugar, lamento que todo o meu amor e carinho não tenham sido suficientes para te salvar, lamento que não tenhas tido uma oportunidade para cresceres. Sei que serias feliz, seríamos as melhores amigas, a salvação uma da outra. Mas tu partiste tão repentinamente que eu nem tive tempo para me despedir convenientemente de ti!

Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, sei que não sofreste nos teus últimos momentos de vida. O mesmo não se pode dizer de mim... tive uma filha e perdi-a! O meu coração sangrava tanto que eu era mesmo incapaz de chorar! Perguntava qual teria sido a razão da tua existência – para quê nascer se só nos espera a dor? Mulder disse-me que tu vieste ao mundo com o propósito de me salvares e me dares uma esperança para prosseguir com a minha luta pela verdade. E eu cruzei-me contigo para te salvar, terminar com o teu sofrimento e deixar-te, por fim, partir para a casa do Pai, de onde vieras, o único sítio onde serias verdadeiramente livre de tudo o que te atormentava nesta vida.

Porém, chama-me egoísta, mas e aquilo que eu sentia? E o vazio que era lembrar-me da tua presença na minha vida e o modo como foste tirada de mim? Era eu quem tinha de carregar com o peso da perda nos ombros, era eu quem ia seguir em frente questionando-me como seria se tivesses permanecido a meu lado. E não conseguia perdoar a Deus por me fazer passar por tal calvário exactamente no momento em que eu acreditava que Ele me recompensara por uns últimos anos de tortura!

Não te podia esquecer. Não te podia deixar partir. Ia manter-te viva junto a mim; as tuas imagens, as tuas memórias formavam um muro em meu redor que apenas me fazia questionar o porquê da tua precoce partida. A tua chama manter-se-ia viva no meu peito, como chama de um amor que não termina após a separação.

Os meses passaram e eu não conseguia abrir o meu coração a ninguém. Nem mesmo à minha mãe, preocupada com a maneira como eu lidava com a tua morte. Nem mesmo a Mulder, que conhecia a minha política do "Não faças perguntas sobre como me sinto, não te irei responder". Nem mesmo a um sacerdote, a quem poderia confessar os meus sentimentos sobre tudo o que acontecera. Ainda não O conseguira entender.

E depois, o padre McCue chamou-me para ajudar aquela família. Eu conhecia a história: uma criança sofrida, a sua feliz entrada no seio daquela pobre gente, o seu agradecimento ao Senhor por tão grande oportunidade ao amor, a sua incompreensão perante a sua tão precoce, repentina e terrível morte. Eu partilhava o meu coração com aquele casal. Sabia o que eles pensavam! E então soube o porquê de ter sido escolhida para os auxiliar: se não te pudera salvar a ti, iria salvar aquelas jovens. Desta vez, iria vencer a batalha contra a morte – estava prevenida, de orgulho ferido. E tu estavas comigo, dando-me forças para prosseguir com a minha luta e salvar a tua memória através daquelas quatro irmãs.

Mais uma vez, estava errada! Dara e as suas irmãs morreram, mas as suas almas foram para o lugar onde pertenciam e onde poderiam ser felizes. Era isso que estava destinado. O mesmo aconteceu contigo, Emily: eu mantive-te entre o mundo dos vivos e o Paraíso por puro egoísmo. Estava assim a prender-te ao local onde não pertencias. Tinha de te deixar ir, libertar-te das minhas correntes. Só assim tu podias descansar e eu encontrar o meu conforto.

Quando te vi ali comigo, quis puxar-te para mim e nunca mais te largar. Pertencias-me! Era comigo que devias ficar! Mas era mentira! Chamaste-me mamã e senti o meu coração derreter-se perante a tua figura. E depois disseste "Deixa-me ir". Quis dizer que não, não podia fazer isso. Contudo, a minha alma enternecida não ousou fazer-te passar por novo sofrimento. Merecias melhor do que aquilo que te estava a oferecer e senti que, daquele momento em diante, podia ainda sentir a tua falta, mas já compreenderia a tua partida. E a minha mão perdeu a força, os teus dedos escorregaram pelos meus e vi-te partir... para sempre.

Não consigo esquecer-te. És ainda a filha que eu um dia tive e que pude acompanhar nos seus últimos momentos. Hoje ainda sonho contigo, mas queres saber uma coisa? Suportei a tua perda, deixei a tua alma partir de vez. E acima de tudo, fiz as pazes com Deus; sejam eles quais forem, Ele teve bons motivos para te levar para junto dele.

Passaram-se três, Emily. Ao fim de todo este tempo, ainda me pergunto como serias se ainda fosses viva. Terias seis anos... não consigo evitar, imagino-te tal e qual como eu quando tinha a tua idade. Gostaria de te poder ver entre o grupo dos anjos celestiais, pois tenho a certeza que és a mais bonita de todas.

Hoje, 25 de Dezembro, estou a viver mais um Natal tal como naquele dia em que tu entraste na minha vida como a minha filha perdida. Existe o mesmo ambiente de alegria familiar, o mesmo espírito de época. Neste cenário, apenas encontro duas diferenças.

Matthew é a verdadeira luz deste Natal, é a vida deste lar. Está prestes a completar três anos e comporta-se como a típica criança desta época. Sei que irias gostar do teu primo. É um bom miúdo... tal como tu!

Mas a grande diferença está em mim, escondida no meu ventre como segredo maravilhoso que deve ser adorado. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, foi-me dada uma nova oportunidade e as minhas preces foram ouvidas uma segunda vez. Eu estou grávida, há quatro meses que carrego um pequeno grande milagre no meu corpo. Apesar de tudo o que me foi dito, vou ser mãe uma outra vez, vou poder dar ao meu bebé tudo aquilo que nunca te dei a ti.

Apesar da minha grande felicidade, não consigo evitar o receio. Tenho medo que Ele leve o meu bebé após mo entregar nos braços, tal como fizera contigo. Eu quero poder ser uma verdadeira mãe para o meu filho, quero fazê-lo sentir-se grato por vir a este mundo comigo.

Porque eu amo-o: é o grande milagre da minha vida, o fruto do meu maior amor de sempre.

Porém, ao mesmo tempo, tento não me preocupar. Para além de mim e de toda a nossa família, este bebé terá uma imensa sorte que nem todos possuem: aconteça o que acontecer, eu tenho a certeza que lá em cima estará sempre a sua irmã mais velha, a tomar conta de si.

**FIM**


End file.
